the thunder alchemist
by annoyed by you
Summary: A girl gets shot out side her home and she is sent to another world. She is desperatelly looking for a way to get home. will she ever find a way? or stay in this other world with ner new found friends? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own FMA I only own my oc's **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up at 7:00am because of my stupid alarm clock. I jumped out of bed and dressed in a light red t-shirt and a short jean skirt. I ran out of my room and down the hall. I entered the room on my right which was the bath room. I quickly washed my face and brushed my shoulder length blond hair. When I finished I looked in the mirror my Royal blue eyes sparkling in the light. I smiled and walked out of the bath room and down the hall to my kitchen. I got out bread and put it in the toaster to make toast. While my bread cooked I looked in the fridge for my favorite drink green tea (its Lipton green tea) and put it on the round table. I got out my toast and put some butter on it and sat down. As I finished I looked at the picture on the counter of my family. I sighed and put my plate in the sink and started to wash it.

I sighed again and walked back to my room to get my book bag. Then hurried out the door to school.

I walked down the side walk in silence.

Once in school I quietly went to my locker and then went to class. I sat in the back of my classes like I always do.

On my way out of school I went to a book store near my house. It sold my favorite book full metal alchemist. I went to the back of the store and looked at all the books until I found the one I was looking for. I grabbed the newest FMA book (which is book 18) and walked to the front counter. After paying for my book/manga I walked home.

Once home I called I'm home, even though I knew no one would answer me back. I dropped my book bag on the floor and went to the living room. I sat down and started to read my new book. I stopped reading when the door bell rang. I ran to the door and opened it. When I opened the door I saw no one there, thinking it was a stupid prank I slammed the door shut. I was walking back to the living room when the door bell rang again. I ran to the door again and opened it again but yet again there was no one. Thin time I was very angry so I stepped outside. Onto my porch, I looked around the front yard seeing nothing except the setting sun. I turned around ready to go inside when a shot rang out. I suddenly felt pain in my chest; I looked down to see blood coming out of my stomach. I felt light headed then I collapsed on my porch, my head hit the stones that were laying on the side of the porch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DARKNESSSSSS**

I woke up laying on nothing. I lifted my head and saw a HUGE door. I stood up and walked over to it and marveled the craftsmanship of it. Then it opened I stepped away from it. Little eyes looking at me, no through me into my soul. Little hands sprang out and grabbed me all over. I screamed in pain as one of them ripped one of my legs. Then the little arm pulled me through the gate and the doors shut with me inside them.

**DARKNESSSSSSSS**

I heard voices all around me; I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. Once I relaxed a little I finally got enough strength to open my eyes a sliver. I saw that I had a breathing mask on and I was floating in a container filled with weird light greed stuff.

I looked to my right I saw people in lab coats sitting at a table. They were talking about something but I didn't know what. That's when the door banged open: I moved my eyes forward again to see men in blue marching into the building. They were all holding guns and ordering the people in lab coats to move against the wall.

After the people were against the wall I saw a man with black hair ordering men around. He looked around the room with a look of discuss on his face. I saw men pointing at me and talking about me. The black haired man looked at me and walked over to where I was. He looks me in the eyes then walked away from me.

Men in blue crowded me. Trying to open the container I was in.

When it finally opened (because someone pushed a button) I couldn't feel anything and I fell face forward. Thankfully a man with blond bangs that poked up caught me. But as the man started to help me stand up and I fainted and collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha I made a cliffy I made a cliffy XP and there's nothing you can do about it. HA!!!!!!!!


	2. wakeing up and a new leg

Ok this was bugging me.

The girl (I haven't told you her name yet,) has close on ok, she wasn't naked in the container.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oww my heads killing me I thought to myself. I opened my eyes a little to see plain old ugly walls. I was in a hospital I thought to myself. WAIT!!! How did I get here? Panic started to set in as I started to reflect on the last few events. First I was at home, and then I was shot…. SHOT!! If I was shot shouldn't I be dead and why was there a door leading to nowhere and what was with the people in lab coats? All those questions and more came flooding into my thoughts each secant.

I tried to jump out of bed but was stopped by I.V's in my left arm. I winched in pain as I felt the I.V's move out of my arm a little. I sat back down on the bed, that's when I noticed something was off. I lifted the white hospital gown (everyone in the hospital wears then I shouldn't have to explain it to you) and noticed my left leg was gone and the bandages on it were all bloody. I screamed my head off until a nurse came running in to calm me down.

Shhh she kept saying. After five minutes of trying to quiet me down the nurse gave up and gave me a sedative that numbed everything so I couldn't move or say anything.

I stared at the nurse in horror (the nurse was in front of her). She seemed to catch on and introduced herself to me. Hi my names Mrs. Pole (very random name) and I'm the nurse that was assigned to help you. I stared at her with a confused look. Oh Mrs. Pole said, your in the hospital in central city she stated. I will be back in two hours said Mrs. Pole before she walked out the door.

TIME SWITCHXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the past hour I slowly got my feeling back. I lifted my now sore half numb arm and moved it around in front of me. I heard the door open a little bit and a lady in blue with blond hair poked her head in. I smiled a little smile at her as she walked in and shut the door. Hi my names Riza Hawkeye nice to meet you, may I ask what your name is?

My names Laria Simmons I said in a low voice. Miss. Hawkeye smiled at me and sat on a chair that was near my bed. I'm here to ask you a few questions is that alright she asked me. Its fine I said in a more normal tone that I could muster. She smiled at me and got out a notepad and a pen out of her right shirt pocket.

Alright what about your mom she asked. I looked down as I muttered she's dead, she's been dead for ten years now I said with a single tear going down my cheek. I'm sorry I asked that question said miss. Hawkeye as she lowered her head. Its ok I've grown to accept that she's dead but she will always live in my heart I said as I lifted my hand to my heart and smiled up at her. She looked back up at me with a slight smile. Ok lets go onto something more cheerer said Miss. Hawkeye. Alright I said in a low voice and lowered my voice.

Alright how old are you asked Miss. Hawkeye. I'm eleven years old I said. Alright what's your favorite color? Royal Blue I answered with a huge smile on my face. Ok only a few more questions to go said Miss. Hawkeye.

After ten minutes my nurse comes in and tells Miss. Hawkeye she needs to leave. I look at my nurse as she comes towards me with gauze and bandages. Great this is going to hurt I thought to myself. Mrs. Pole injects me with something I didn't know what was and I slowly fell asleep.

As I slowly woke up I heard a weird beeping noise that wasn't there before I fell asleep. I slowly opened my eyes again to see a heart machine next to my bed. That's weird I thought to myself. I sat up in bed and looked at where my legs were. I saw two lumps instead of one this time. I pulled off the covers and saw I had a metal leg. I poked at it, it felt cold. I turned to the side of the bed and hung my leds over the bed. I jumped off the bed and found myself standing. Wow I said out loud. I started to walk around, but not to much because I have a I.V in me.

I looked to the door as Mrs. Pole entered the room. Oh you're up and moving around ok said Mrs. Pole. I simply nodded my head at what she said. Well since you're up would like some air she asked as she walked over to where a door to the right was and opened it. Mrs. Pole took out my I.V so I could go outside. I thanked her and went through the door and found that it lead to the roof.

I walked over to the railing in front of the door and looked over the scenery. This all seems familiar somehow but I can't remember where I saw this stuff I thought to myself. I took in a huge breath and exhaled it. This place is so beautiful I said to no one.

Yes. yes it is said a voice from behind me. I turned around to come face to face with……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ha-ha another cliffy lol. I'm so evil. Thx everyone who put this on their alert list. And thanks Kuchaki for reviewing. Can all you people who put this story on their alert list review please?


End file.
